1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tying fishing hooks and more specifically to a fishing hook holder, which allows fishing hooks to be held for tying.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,370 to Vissing discloses a fishhook threader. The Vissing patent includes a fishhook threader for threading a leader through the eye of a fish hook. U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,541 to Davis discloses a fishing line threader. The Davis patent includes a fishing hook threading mechanism that can be temporarily attached to a fishhook eye to allow a user to easily and quickly thread a fishhook. U.S. Pat. No. 6,625,921 to Friederichs discloses a fishhook threader. The Friederichs patent includes a fishing device having a wall, the wall defining a large opening, a small opening and a slit, the large opening operably communicating with the small opening through the slit. A fishing hook being inserted into the slit, adjacent the small opening.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a fishing hook holder, which allows fishing hooks, jigs and fly hooks to be easily held for tying a fishing line thereto.